


Конец зимы

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canadian Shack, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Ньют ищет нового зверя, Тесей — ответов и прощения, и в середине пути они встречаются.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 9





	Конец зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998304) by [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical). 



Первым настораживается Тесей.

— Ньют, ты... чувствуешь?

Он хмурится, смотря на свою вытянутую ладонь. Ньют косится на подрагивающий свет «Люмоса» на конце его палочки и понимает, что происходит.

— Так значит, — тянет он, — это правда.

Тесей вскидывает брови.

— Ньют, что...

— Я думал, что это неправда, — вяло возражает Ньют. — Мне казалось, что это невозможно: у этих сказок происхождение в основном маггловское, насколько я знаю.

Чары на его чемодане, скорее всего, независимы и достаточно стабильны, потому и работают без сбоев, но он все равно присаживается и проверяет, все ли в порядке, пока Тесей настороженно смотрит на лес вокруг. Уже холодно, на земле снег лежит неплотным слоем, но ветки вечнозеленых деревьев гнутся под тяжестью снежных шапок. Тесей вынимает свою палочку и накладывает еще парочку согревающих заклинаний на ботинки.

— Я не знаю, как долго продержатся твои чары, — извиняющимся тоном произносит Ньют. — Если магия здесь действительно слабеет...

— Насколько сильно слабеет? — голос Тесея дрожит, и Ньют бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Тесей видит его выражение лица и вздыхает. — О, конечно. Никакой магии. Прекрасно.

— Если захочешь у...

— Я не могу просто бросить тебя здесь, — говорит Тесей. — Какие звери охотятся в одиночку? Я справлюсь. Твои чары в порядке?

— Думаю, вполне. — Ньют поднимается. Грязь падает с его заколдованных брюк, и он смотрит на небо, едва видное сквозь ветки. Там уже занимается рассвет, и на землю падают длинные тени. Ньют берет чемодан за ручку и убирает палочку в рукав. — Во всяком случае, у меня достаточно сигналов, по которым я пойму, что что-то не так.

— Если только ты не планируешь забрать один из «сигналов» себе.

Ньют смотрит на него и успевает увидеть след его улыбки. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я это обычно не планирую.

— Конечно, — весело отвечает Тесей. — Ты и птицу-гром забирать не планировал, и крюкорогов, и нунду...

— Там были совершенно другие обстоятельства.

— Совершенно, — нарочито серьезно повторяет Тесей, и Ньют чувствует покалывание в руке от желания запустить в него шутливым заклинанием. Но затем Тесей неловко ухмыляется, и Ньют, видя нежность в его улыбке, не может его обвинять. — Что ж, тогда давай поохотимся.

Ньюту такое определение не нравится, но спустя несколько часов оно не так уж далеко от правды: они продираются сквозь темноту и неясные тени под скудным лунным светом, едва попадающим через ветви высоких деревьев. Повсюду попадаются знаки: следы когтей на коре, клочки меха, но согревающие чары уже начали ослабевать, и Ньют чувствует, как холод пробирается внутрь.

— Ты уверен, что они здесь? — тихо спрашивает Тесей. Он обнимает себя, пытаясь согреться, но Ньют едва может различить его силуэт в темноте. Его волосы отливают серебром, а лунный свет отражается в глазах. — Может, стоит вернуться завтра...

— Тихо, — перебивает Ньют, глядя на деревья. 

Тесей замолкает. Когда он делает осторожный шаг, странная тень, б **о** льшая, чем он думал, исчезает в ночи. Ньют касается коры в том месте, где только что лежала тень, чувствуя, как холод проникает глубоко внутрь, и всматривается куда-то сквозь ветки в поисках сбежавшего зверя. 

— Извини, — говорит он, когда Тесей подходит ближе. Снег хрустит под его ногами. — Кажется, оно убежало.

— Тогда вернемся завтра? — предлагает Тесей, беря Ньюта за руку. Пальцы у того ледяные от холода. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что в твоем чемодане есть согревающие чары.

— В моем чемодане есть согревающие чары, но нам нужно найти место... хотя бы безопаснее, чем это.

Тесей произносит заклинание компаса, но палочка в его руке едва делает пол-оборота и падает обратно на ладонь. Ньют изучает ветки или пытается это сделать. Трудно понять, куда им стоит идти, не помогают даже отблески лунного света на снегу, что продолжает медленно падать. 

— Сюда, — после некоторых размышлений произносит Ньют. Тесей сжимает его ладонь и отпускает ее.

Зима здесь мрачная. Тихая. Они прибыли сюда через порт-ключ два дня назад, после того, как Ньют получил сову от человека, которому он помог решить проблемы с местным ругару. В его взволнованном письме говорилось о медведеподобном создании, обитающем на деревьях, замеченном глубоко в чаще леса. Ньют был в Лондоне у Тесея, и тот, лишь взглянув на его пальто и чемодан, когда он уже направлялся к двери, спросил: «Ты же не думаешь, что пойдешь один?».

Ньют на самом деле так и думал, поэтому, чувствуя внутри зарождающееся непонятное что-то, со странным удивлением смотрел, как Тесей собирается. 

За все время путешествия это ощущение ничуть не ослабло, потому что Тесей сохранял спокойствие, хотя Ньют точно знал: холод уже щиплет его за нос и пальцы. Света мало, но он отражается в мелкой снежной крошке на волосах Тесея, и Ньют ловит себя на том, что смотрит на его профиль, пробираясь сквозь снегопад. 

— Подожди. — Тесей проходит вперед и останавливается, наклонив голову. Выражения его лица не видно в темноте. — Я проверю чемодан.

Ньют знает, что накладывал заклинания на одеяла, запасные носки, шарфы и ботинки в чемодане, но, заглянув внутрь, чувствует, как предупреждающе дрожат чары расширения. Первое, что он видит, — горящие синим глаза дугала, когда тот выталкивает Ньюта наружу, а потом он кусает губу, когда запасной пуффендуйский шарф вылетает из чемодана, а тот с грохотом захлопывается.

Тесей ловит шарф на лету.

— Ну, похоже, дела не очень.

— Здесь должно быть что-то, — неувереннее, чем хотелось бы, произносит Ньют. — В совсем крайнем случае мы можем вернуться в город.

— И потерять след? — Тесей медленно оборачивается, осматривая скрытый деревьями и снегопадом горизонт и обматывая шею шарфом. — Ты ведь говорил о каких-то слухах. Что здесь кто-то уже был.

— Слухи, ничего определенного...

— Сюда, — указывает Тесей, и Ньют успевает увидеть его улыбку. — Пойдем.

Ньют поначалу понятия не имеет, как тот ориентируется, но затем он улавливает слабое гнетущее ощущение ограниченной магии, то, как она сжимается где-то глубоко внутри. Тесей ощущает это сильнее — он всегда был более чувствительным, — и пока он пробирается вперед, несколько раз неожиданно меняя направление, Ньют тратит столько же времени, пытаясь разглядеть его выражение лица, сколько Тесей — на поиск дороги. С каждым шагом вокруг становится все меньше и меньше следов того зверя, и Ньют останавливается, когда ветер начинает дуть сильнее, снегопад усиливается, а тропинки, по которой они не шли, перестает быть видно.

— Не уверен, что мы... — начинает НЬют, но голос его звучит приглушенно. Тесей наклоняется ближе, дергает его за шарф и ухмыляется. — Тесей...

— Мы идем правильно. Смотри, — указывает тот. 

Словно перед ним рассеялся туман, Ньют видит вдруг что-то б _о_ льшее, чем деревья вокруг, что-то, кажущееся чуждым этому дремучему лесному пейзажу. Что-то, сделанное человеческими руками. Ньют с любопытством смотрит на Тесея, но тот уже идет вперед, таща Ньюта за локоть и собой защищая от холода. Темные очертания складываются в какую-то постройку, а затем — в небольшой деревянный дом. Тесей незамедлительно стучит в дверь и, выждав порядочное количество времени, толкает ее.

На двери металлический замок. Маггловский. Ньют вдыхает холодный воздух, наконец скрывшись от ледяного ветра и яростного снегопада, и едва успевает рассмотреть очертания мебели, когда Тесей заглядывает в следующую комнату. 

— Здесь... есть кто-нибудь? — спрашивает Ньют. Тесей качает головой, но это движение теряется за складками шарфа и воротника пальто.

— Выглядит заброшенным, — отвечает он, и голос тоже приглушается шарфом. — Но все возможно.

Он скидывает с себя основательную кучу из снега, льда, пальто и шарфа на пол и стряхивает остатки снега с волос. Ньют медленно разматывает свой шарф, пока Тесей исследует нечто, напоминающее комод. 

— Ты знал об этом месте, — тихо говорит Ньют.

— Я давно их не видел, — отвечает Тесей. Раздается треск вспыхнувшей маггловской спички, и дрожащее пламя освещает его лицо: он задумчиво хмурится и кривит рот. Он высоко держит спичку, обходя комнату, а затем бросает ее в небольшой камин к нескольким поленьям и садится напротив. — Знаки на деревьях и дверь, так магглы помечают тропу, ведущую к убежищу. Меня этому научили американцы, с которыми мы вместе воевали. — Он смотрит на Ньюта, лицо его освещает разгорающийся огонь, и волосы бросают тени от оранжевых и красных отблесков пламени. — Иди сюда, ты ужасно выглядишь.

— Я в порядке, — по привычке спорит Ньют, но отставляет чемодан и, расстегнув пальто, садится рядом с Тесеем на полу. Тот тянет его за рукав и стряхивает тающий снег с плеча. — Магглы?

— Это полезно. Ты ведь знаешь.

Он подкидывает дров в камин, едва на обугленных поленьях занимается огонь. Неровный свет бросает странные тени на его лицо. Ньют открывает и закрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге просто кусает нижнюю губу, вытягивая пальцы и ощущая тепло и от огня, и от Тесея, сидящего рядом.

— Спасибо, — наконец говорит он. — Тесей...

— Ты дрожишь. — Тесей берет руки Ньюта в свои.

И правда, понимает Ньют, дрожит, словно холод пробрался в самую его суть. Он с этим ощущением давно знаком, учитывая все его путешествия и ту холодную осень в Антарктике, когда он забыл наложить водоотталкивающие чары, но находиться с Тесеем здесь — странно, словно с момента, когда они детьми толклись у камина, прошло совсем немного времени.

— Тесей, — снова начинает Ньют. Когда тот поднимает взгляд, Ньют, ошеломленный его глубиной, отворачивается, сосредоточенно смотря на огонь. — Почему... почему ты поехал со мной?

— Я не могу интересоваться твоей работой? — преувеличенно радостно отвечает Тесей. — Мы с тобой целую вечность не проводили время вместе.

— Да, — Ньют смотрит на него, переводя взгляд с теней на щеках и под глазами на его рот и плотно сжатые губы. — Мы не... Я не часто виделся с тобой в принципе. Даже когда я в Лондоне, ты...

— Я был занят, — неожиданно грубо звучит в ответ, — вот и все.

Тесей отпускает руки Ньюта так резко, словно это раскаленные угли, и тот сгибает пальцы, пристально смотря на них, когда Тесей отстраняется и одним движением поднимается на ноги. 

— Одному Мерлину известно, есть ли здесь водопровод, но я нагрею тебе воды. — Он выходит из домика в снег и ветер, без пальто, без шарфа и без оглядки.

Ньют долго непонимающе смотрит ему вслед, прежде чем встать и пойти за ним.

Тесей, совершенно неподвижно застыв на месте, смотрит на небо. Он выглядит странно недосягаемым, так, словно находится далеко-далеко отсюда. Он всегда был заслуженно красивее Ньюта, и на фоне затянутого тучами ночного неба и беспрестанно падающего снега, освещаемый отблесками огня, он выглядит словно статуя — спокойная, молчаливая и нереальная. Порыв ветра словно проходит сквозь Ньюта, держащего пальто Тесея в руках, и он приходит в себя от острой боли глубоко внутри. Он решительно идет вперед и накидывает пальто Тесею на плечи.

— Ты идиот, — голос Ньюта звучит так, словно ему не принадлежит. Тесей оборачивается, и из его взгляда так быстро исчезает нечто непонятное, что Ньюту это кажется лишь игрой воображения.

— Это ты идиот. — Тесей отставляет непонятно откуда взявшееся ведро и осторожно толкает Ньюта обратно в дом. — Что ты делаешь? Твое пальто...

— На улицу вообще-то вышел ты, — начинает Ньют, но его сбивает ощущение крепкой хватки теплых рук на плечах. — Тесей.

Тесей отпускает его, но он перехватывает его руку, впиваясь пальцами в ладонь. У Тесея все еще непонятное Ньюту выражение лица, он едва заметно хмурится, поджимая губы, и Ньют задается вопросом, почему он вообще делает все это.

— Ты избегал меня?

— Был бы я здесь, если бы избегал? — слишком быстро отвечает Тесей. — Ты же знаешь, я рад видеть тебя, когда ты дома. Ну, в смысле, мама постоянно говорит мне об этом...

— Тесей.

Тесей останавливается.

— Я просто действительно был занят, Ньют. Но теперь я здесь, разве нет?

В его глазах Ньюту чудится странный огонек, отголосок мимолетной улыбки. 

— Даже если так, дело не только в том, что мы снова проводим время вместе. Так ведь?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало. — Тесей отворачивается. — Когда я рядом, следить за этим легче.

— Если ты про Нью-Йорк...

— Давай не будем, ладно? — Тесей вырывает руку из хватки Ньюта, и тот неохотно отпускает его. — Я растоплю для нас снег. Как думаешь, тебе удастся уговорить твоего камуфлори дать нам еще что-нибудь из чемодана?

— Вряд ли мне нужно его уговаривать, — отвечает Ньют, но, проверяя замки на чемодане, понимает, что те совершенно точно закрыты. Это его чары, наложенные, чтобы предотвращать вторжение, когда это необходимо. Ньют кривится и кусает губу, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Тесей вновь выходит за дверь, щедро занесенную снегом. Рукава Ньюта уже неприятно мокрые от тающего снега, да и Тесей выглядит не лучше: у него мокрые волосы, словно он побывал под дождем.

— Возможно, нам стоит вернуться, — осторожно говорит Ньют, когда Тесей садится и греет руки у слабого огня. — Без согревающих чар...

— Бывало и хуже, — отвечает Тесей. — А эти мифические существа, которых ты искал... Их же никогда не видели, да? Твоей книге это только на пользу...

— Не ты ли всегда говоришь, что я слишком рискую из-за своей книги? — От закрытой двери дует не так уж сильно, но Ньют все равно чувствует морозный воздух и потому начинает расстегивать свою насквозь промокшую рубашку. — Конечно, если ты изменил свое мнение...

— Ньют, — перебивает Тесей. Ньют осматривается, поближе к огню ставит чемодан и расстилает на нем рубашку, вывернув рукава. — Ты... 

Тесей замолкает. Ньют смотрит на него. От огня его волосы кажутся красными.

— Если ты хочешь... 

— Нет. — Тесей не дает ему договорить. — Нет. Я... Мы ведь и правда нечасто виделись.

— Я путешествовал. — Ньют садится рядом, удивляясь тому, как Тесей рассматривает его шрамы. — Я... Ну, я не хочу тебя ни в чем обвинять.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Тесей, касаясь Ньюта. Тот позволяет взять себя за руку и провести по линиям прошлого и будущего на ладони, рассмотреть оставленные разными созданиями следы на плече. — Все, во что ты влипаешь, Ньют... — Улыбка Тесея согревает Ньюта, и тот поднимает взгляд. 

— Я этого точно не планировал.

— Ну конечно нет. Но ты не гриффиндорец, чтобы постоянно бросаться в опасности сломя голову.

— У меня был хороший пример, — Ньют сдерживает улыбку, и Тесей качает головой, ухмыляясь и притягивая его ближе за обнаженные плечи. Он прижимается к Ньюту, и тот чувствует теплую кожу под влажной одеждой.

— Огонь будет гореть до утра? 

— Должен. А теперь расскажи мне об этом шраме. У той твари, наверное, было десять когтей?

— Ты не хочешь об этом знать, — отвечает Ньют. Но Тесей, конечно же, хочет.

Прошло так много лет, вдруг понимает Ньют, с того момента, когда они последний раз сидели рядом, болтая, и вообще могли позволить себе такие моменты. Несмотря на то, что они жили вместе, когда Ньют ненадолго возвращался в Лондон, с каждой встречей они отдалялись все сильнее. Раньше он гадал, в чем было дело: он сделал что-то не то? Нарушил какие-то социальные правила, и Тесей из-за этого злится? Или просто было что-то такое в нем самом, из-за чего Тесей постепенно отдалился? Теперь же он совершенно не знает, что происходит. Тесей смотрит на него странно увлеченно и внимательно, и от этого Ньют одновременно польщен и не может найти себе места.

Когда рукава на рубашке высыхают, Ньют разглаживает ткань, жалея, что его гладильные чары не так прочны. Когда все это закончится, он будет выглядеть ужасно, в отличие от Тесея, который даже мятые вещи носит с неким апломбом. Ньют натягивает рубашку обратно и замирает на середине движения, когда видит — Тесей смотрит на него как-то напряженно. Это почти нервирует, но вместе с тем — странно согревает. 

— Здесь было... — нерешительно начинает Ньют, и Тесей вздрагивает, смотря так пристально, что Ньют опускает взгляд в пол.

— Мне стоит посмотреть, чем еще мы могли бы здесь разжиться? В другой комнате есть одеяла.

Тесей встает, все еще касаясь плеча Ньюта, и почему-то Ньюту вспоминается, что последний раз они делили постель во время привала на войне. Ньют тогда вымотался настолько, что не мог ни говорить, ни думать, и у Тесея состояние было похожее. Ньют проснулся ночью, почувствовав, как Тесей уткнулся носом ему в шею, как его дыхание щекотало кожу, и думал о том, сколько тел укрыто этой грязью и как все это бессмысленно. 

Теперь Тесей смотрит на него, и на мгновение кажется, что он вспоминает ту же ночь: то, как он перебирал волосы Ньюта, как легко касался пальцами уха, как смотрел на него, пока не отпрянул резко, и его дыхание на своей щеке Ньют чувствовал до самого утра.

Но его сны ужасным образом были разрушены тем же вечером, оставив за собой след стыдной неопределенности, возникшей, когда он увидел Тесея вновь. Но... он не...

Ньют прикусывает язык, рассматривая профиль Тесея, худой и вытянутый, неровно освещенный отблесками огня.

Странно вспоминать все это сейчас. Странно, что от внимания Тесея Ньют снова чувствует тепло; что он вспоминает мысли «Я мог бы просто...» при взгляде на Тесея; что он мог бы просто наклониться ближе, а Тесей бы не отвернулся от него. Он смотрит, как рубашка натягивается на спине Тесея, и ему интересно, есть ли у него шрамы, интересно — неожиданно и пугающе — покажет ли он, если попросить.

Из другой комнаты Тесей возвращается с несколькими затхлыми одеялами — поеденным молью шерстяным и потрепанным лоскутным, — и вытряхивает их с громким хлопком и облаком пыли. Огонь дрожит от воздуха, и когда Тесей смотрит на Ньюта, тому кажется, что всего его мысли написаны на лице.

— Давай надеяться, что магия скоро появится, — говорит Тесей. — Но этого должно хватить до утра.

— Прошло ведь... действительно много времени, да? — Тесей замирает, почти постелив одеяла на пол. Ньют сглатывает и отворачивается. — Извини.

— Нет, — тихо отвечает Тесей. — Нет. Правда, много.

Ньют смотрит на него, пытаясь понять его выражение лица и взгляда за дрожащими огоньками в глазах. 

— Я всегда... просто хотел помочь, — робко произносит он. — И если я... где-то перешел границы...

— Ньют. — Тесей выпускает одеяла из рук. Они падают с тихим шорохом, когда он делает вперед сначала шаг, затем второй. Он падает на колени и касается лица Ньюта, хмурясь с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Ты мой брат. Ты все делал правильно, всегда, и нет никаких «границ», которые ты мог бы перейти. Если я заставил тебя думать иначе...

— Если бы ты не переживал, ты бы не поехал со мной. Например.

— Переживал, что ты заболеешь и умрешь. — Тесей укутывает Ньюта в одеяло, выдыхая сквозь зубы. — И да, тебе могло здесь что-нибудь угрожать...

— Тесей, ты ведь понимаешь, что я не об этом.

— Возможно, — почти легкомысленно отвечает Тесей, — я хотел все исправить, Ньют. Расстояние нам совсем не помогло.

— И все же... Именно ты продолжал...

— Убегать? — Тесей поднимает бровь, и Ньют чувствует приливший к лицу жар еще до того, как тот немного криво улыбается, и отворачивается. — Но теперь я здесь. Извини. Дело просто... во мне.

Звучит так, будто ему больше нечего добавить. Но, хотя Ньют знает, что не должен давить, он понятия не имеет, что делать с Тесеем. Тот смотрит на огонь, и мысли его далеко отсюда. Ньют тянется и кладет руку ему на колено, а затем тихонько приоткрывает край одеяла. Уголок рта Тесея дрожит, и Тесей садится ближе, прижимаясь к Ньюту. Это ощущение проникает глубоко внутрь, от искреннего взгляда становится странно тепло, и Ньют понимает, что рассматривает линию его челюсти и наклон головы. Никогда в жизни Ньют не хотел чего-то сильнее, чем прижать Тесея ближе — еще ближе, чтобы исследовать его спину пальцами, коснуться губами его ключиц, притянуть к себе, кожа к коже, и никогда его больше не отпускать.

Но вместо этого тихо и зажато он говорит:

— Спасибо. Что приехал.

— Ньют, — говорит Тесей, и Ньют встречается с ним взглядом, ненадолго, но чтобы Тесей мог понять его мысли, если бы вдруг захотел. Но Тесей просто прислоняется носом к щеке, вдыхает, будто тонущий человек, а Ньют закрывает глаза и осторожно притягивает его к себе. — Ты слишком добр ко мне, понимаешь, — произносит Тесей, и, несмотря на это, Ньют улыбается.

— Ты всегда присматривал за мной, — говорит он, — так что, если что...

— О, заткнись, — отвечает ему Тесей, и Ньют смеется ему в плечо. — Позволь мне наконец прожить эту вину. Хотя ты, кажется, вполне неплохо справляешься и без меня за твоим плечом.

— Это не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы ты там был.

От ответной улыбки Тесея Ньют чувствует восхитительное тепло, и жар сползает на его шею, принося с собой удовольствие. Ньют прикусывает губу и встречается глазами с Тесеем, и это похоже на сон, туманный и нереальный: Тесей поднимает руку к лицу Ньюта, даря призрачное прикосновение к коже, когда Ньют сдвигается вперед, теперь уже сидя на бедрах Тесея. Тесей смотрит на него, и Ньют задается вопросом, видится ли ему огонь в глазах на самом деле или это лишь плод воображения от того, что его надежды и мечты воплотились в жизнь.

— Ньют, — говорит Тесей, и Ньют движется вперед, не задумываясь о его осторожном прикосновении; он наблюдает, как Тесей, легонько проводя пальцем по его губам, смотрит ниже. — Ты...

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Ньют, и Тесей целует его.  
Все происходит нежно, но затем — совсем нет. Ньют порывисто дышит, кровь словно горит под кожей, громко стучит в ушах, когда он зарывается пальцами в волосы Тесея и притягивает ближе. Пальцы Тесея впиваются в бедра, и Ньют не может думать о тумане в голове, о мурашках на коже и жаре в в животе, о теплоте рта Тесея и прикосновении его языка. Тесей отрывается с тихим: «Ньют... Мы не можем», и Ньют не может оторвать взгляда от его рта, не может не дернуть за волосы и не может контролировать волну возбуждения, когда кусает за губу и видит, как пристально Тесей смотрит на губы, а в глазах у него — тьма и желание.

Ньют тянется к нему, как будто он наделен магией, как будто в воздух придает ему сил и он совершенно не может себя контролировать. Он целует его снова и снова, пока воздух не начинает дрожать в груди, и произносит: «Я... я думал об этом раньше», в изгиб шеи Тесея.

— Тебе не следует, — говорит Тесей, но его пальцы касаются пояса брюк Ньюта. — Нам не стоит. Я должен... Я должен заботиться о тебе, а не это...

Ньют скользит пальцами по краю уха Тесея, по нижней части челюсти. 

— Я... Я хочу этого, — говорит он. — И никто не должен знать.

Тесей закрывает глаза и ругается, зло и тихо. Но не отпускает.

Без волшебства, с которым они выросли, все кажется запутанным и размытым, а тени — длиннее, и холодный воздух кусает пальцы рук и ног, но Ньют прижимает Тесея к куче изношенных и пыльных одеял; Тесей целует его, словно он годами не думал ни о чем другом, словно он чувствовал боль этого желания, настолько знакомого, что оно уже поселилось в его костях. Свет от камина делает его темный взгляд непонятным, но его улыбку — нежной, когда он снова целует Ньюта, и они целуются, пока оба не начинают задыхаться, пока у Ньюта не остается ничего, кроме вкуса кожи Тесея, его аромата, особого тона, которым он произносит его имя.

А потом Тесей прижимает его к себе, когда огонь почти догорает, веки Ньюта наливаются свинцом, а разум медленно кружится. 

— Все, что я сделал, — говорит Тесей в растрепанную макушку Ньюта, — и ты...

Он вздыхает. Ньют смотрит на него, и Тесей убирает волосы с его лба, кончиками пальцев легко касаясь щеки. Ньют спрашивает:

— Даже тогда?

Тесей прижимается к его лбу, обнимает Ньюта за талию и целует его, как ни странно, почти целомудренно. 

— Ты жалеешь?

— Нет, — говорит Ньют, — нет.

— Тогда, возможно, мне стоит хоть раз взять пример с тебя.

Ньют всматривается в него, не в силах понять сложное выражение его лица и решаясь даже не пытаться. 

— Возможно, — бормочет он Тесею в грудь и сдается его теплым объятиям, поставив мысленную пометку проснуться до рассвета.

Ему едва удается. Он встает навстречу холодному воздуху и прогоревшим дотла дровам и пытается разжечь их заново, прежде чем снова проверить чемодан. Чары все еще не рассеялись, он знает, что дугал достаточно силен, а потому вновь укутывается в свои пальто и шарф, пьет талую воду прямо из ведра а с первыми лучами солнца — уходит.

Ньюту знакомо это чувство. Магия бурлит под кожей, она натянута, словно пружина, и он следует за этим ощущением, которое становится все сильнее и сильнее. Снегопад прекратился, но на улице все еще холодно, и дыхание Ньюта обращается в пар. Он сует руки в карманы, надеясь, что согревающие чары сохранили свою силу. Тропа становится отчетливее, и от каждого нового напоминания: следов, когтей, меха, — Ньют замедляет шаг все сильнее, понимая, что он почти бессилен против них, что он не может — и не будет — вмешиваться.

Путь кончается вполне ожидаемо, Ньют замечает еще одну тень в лучах медленно занимающегося рассвета. Это существо белое, почти как снег, и меньше, чем он думал. Но затем он наклоняет голову и, кажется, отводящие чары спадают, потому что неожиданно он видит целую семью на деревьях и на тропе, лающую так тихо, что их едва слышно.

Ньют наблюдает за ними долгое время: смелая мать, носом подталкивающая детенышей, сползает по стволу дерева, оставляя следы когтей и сразу же маскируясь, после прыжка прямо в снег; он запоминает их, длину хвостов, сочленение их суставов, когти, а затем поворачивается, чтобы пойти обратно...

Но там стоит Тесей и наблюдает за ним. На нем пуффендуйский шарф Ньюта, и глаза его теперь цвета светлеющего неба. Он не двигается, пока Ньют не подходит к нему, и Ньют не может понять, почему он хмурится и едва улыбается. 

— Полагаю, теперь мы отправимся домой, — произносит он тихо и задумчиво, и Ньют ощущает знакомое чувство привязанности вместе с чем-то теплым и поразительно новым.

Поэтому он целует его, прижимаясь губами к уголку рта, пока улыбка Тесея не становится шире и он не кладет руки в карманы пальто Ньюта, притягивая ближе. 

— Т-с-с, — с некоторым запозданием говорит Ньют в ответ на тихий смех Тесея, и смотрит ему за спину, чтобы проверить, что их не слышали. Когда он оборачивается, то видит, как блестят глаза Тесея, и дыхание застывает в груди.

— Ох.

— Что «ох»?

Ньют качает головой и тянет его за собой. 

— Ничего. — Наверное, он просто забыл — или даже они оба забыли, но, в конце концов, они всегда любили друг друга. — Пойдем.


End file.
